Two-wire conductors operated with complementary currents find an application particularly in bus systems designed for optional extension and/or lengthy conductors as is the case, for example, in a universal serial bus (USB) or in a controller area network bus (CAN bus). The signals to be communicated are fed into the two-wire conductor by means of a special driver circuit necessitating compliance especially with regards to electrostatic discharge (ESD), electromagnetic interference (EMI), electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and signal integrity requirements. In particular with regards to EMI, the common mode response should be a salient factor. Although passive common mode chokes are often employed for a good common mode response, they are at a great disadvantage as to the required space, weight and costs involved. Despite active circuit assemblies also being known to improve the common mode response of driver circuits they are hampered by being unstable in not always achieving a satisfactory common mode response. There is thus a need to further improve known driver circuits by means of active circuiting techniques.